


Weak As A Kitten

by Tsundere_Icecream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_Icecream/pseuds/Tsundere_Icecream





	Weak As A Kitten

“Come on.” Warm breath ghosts over his pale smooth face. Smooth entirely except for the crinkle above the the burdens of life, peaceful in the security of rest.

“Hmmm?” Eyelashes matted with dried tears fluttered.

A gentle kiss over each eye. Sherlock whispered, “Stay.”

Weary with the drugs and memories of pain and suffering by his sister, Sherlock John had not protested Sherlock half carrying him to his room, stripping him down to vest and pants, arranging them carefully on his bed. A shared pillow, pressed chest to chest, Sherlock’s arms embracing protectively, John slept. Sherlock kept silent vigil.

“I have a daughter.” Sleep gruff, his fingers flexed against Sherlock’s bare chest.

“Molly has her.” Sherlock breathed deeply in the air between them. “Stay.”

“I have a job. A flat.” John sighed.

“Quit. Sell it.” Sherlock tightened his hold. “Stay.”

“It’s not that simple.” Murmured against his heart.

“It’s never been simple.” His fingers found the soft hair at John’s nape. “Stay. Please.”

“I can’t.” A press of lips to Sherlock’s pulse, and John stretched.

Sherlock let him, fingers trailing across his torso as John rolled away. His hand rested on John’s bicep as he hesitated. “Stay.” Whispered. A prayer.

“I have to get better. Be better...”

“John.” His hand slid up John’s shoulder. “Please.”

“After my shift.” He kissed Sherlock’s fingers. “Dinner.” Kiss. “Talk.”

“Promise.” Sherlock sat up behind him. “You’ll come home. Promise me.”


End file.
